Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;December 4th, 2010 - One More Thing Hey everyone, this is Spike's Girl. Just to add onto Daffy's post, if anyone wants to continue working on any of the locked guides, please leave a message on his or my talk page. And be sure to check out the Live Donation Drive tonight. It's sure to be a blast! Go here to see it live: http://www.ustream.tv/channel/tgwtg-charity-donation-drive ~Spike's Girl ;December 3rd, 2010-Under New(ish) Management Hello there. I'm sorta new at writing these announcement things. But with every greeting I do, I like to be friendly. You'll get to know that about me. This is an announcement letting all who read know that as of today, I (Daffy) am filling in the role that CFerra used to fill. This includes keeping the front page up to date and various other things. As to why Chris is no longer filling this role, Chris has decided to pursue other interests and feels the role of "Wiki updater" no longer fits in his interests. He has done a great job making the wiki what it is today. He, Laura, myself, and Simon are all the wiki founders, but Chris definitely has done a lot to keep this Wiki ship shape. We thank him for all the hard work he put here and we wish him luck in his future endeavors. As for the Wiki, this will not change much. All that is happening is a change of management. I will be updating with the help of Wiki Foundress Laura. We are all still very much excited for the third Live Donation Drive tomorrow! In case you missed the information, it is at Donation Drive 2010 and More! I will be keeping an up-to-the-minute report on the drive at Donation Drive 2010: Drive Report throughout the night. Thank you for your time. This has been a Daffy Update. Older News TGWTG News Videos from Channel Awesome. December 7th, 2010 *Nostalgia Critic: Little Monsters *GYMDK: F-zero Jazz *Bennett the Sage: Deadfall *JewWario: The Pipeline - Top 5 Pre-Order Items *The Game Heroes: The Tester Episode 3 Recap *Project WP: WCW Worldwide July 4, 1998 + MAGFest 9 *Last Angry Geek: Cool Gifts for Dear Friends December 6th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: New Kids on the Block #4 *Merry Zodmas: Santa Claus *The Spoony Experiment: Highlander - The Source *Video Games Awesome: Call of Duty: Black Ops *Film Conscience: The Warrior's Way & Black Swan *Manic Episodes: She-Wolf of London, Part 3 *The Sound Pit: Top 5 Songs That Makes Me Sad December 5th, 2010 *Merry Zodmas: Lights *The Cinema Snob: Violent Shit 2 *The Game Heroes: Rock, Paper, Scissors *Anifile: Bakuman *Phelous: Let's Play Silent Hill Parts 13 & 14 *5 Second Movies: Sweeny Todd in 5 Seconds (by Welshy ) *This Week In Games: Epic Dungeon December 4th, 2010 *Deadliest Character: Mechagodzilla vs Megazord *5 Second Movies: American Werewolf of London in 5 seconds (By JesuOtaku ) *Manic Episodes: She-Wolf of London Pt.2 *Vangelus Reviews: Dragonzord *Rap Critic Reviews: The Little Trilogy *Welshy: Why I Like Bottom December 3rd, 2010 *Artist's Alley: Artist's Alley #4 *The Nostalgia Chick: Man in the Iron Mask *The Distressed Watcher: Let's Watch: Aeon Flux (3 of 3) *Game Den: Silent Hill 4 Part 4 *Video Games Awesome: Donkey Kong Country Returns *RinryGameGame: How Tough are NES Games? December 2nd, 2010 *Merry Zodmas: Christmas Trees *JewWario: Yanki J Plays – River City Soccer Hooligan (DS) *The Game Heroes: Top 5: Worst Video Game Controllers *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl's December of Disneytoon Studios - Part One *JesuOtaku Reviews: Black Cat *CR: CR's Left-Overs *Nerd To The Third Power Ep 31: Deathly Hollows Hollowed Out! December 1st, 2010 *Merry Zodmas: Snowmen *Blistered Thumbs: PS3 Bundle Contest *Phelous (shows): Thankskilling *The Distressed Watcher: Let's Watch: Aeon Flux (2 of 3) *Shameful Sequels: Halloween 2 *PushingUpRoses: Let's Play SHORTYS! Hugo 2: Whodunit? Parts 3 & 4 *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl in London, Part 2 *'News' To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content